Revelations
by Sethanon
Summary: What revelations can be made between enemies? - again posting on behalf of an Author as per their guidelines
1. Chapter 1

**Revelations**

 **Author:** Krys

 **Posted by:** Sethanon

 **Pairing:** Sara/other (briefly) C/S (I promise)  
 **Rating:** The usual full range  
 **Spoilers** : Sporadic mentions  
 **Archive:** Want it? Take it? Tell me where you took it  
 **Disclaimers:** The same old. Not mine.

 **Summary:** What revelations can be made between enemies?

 **Author's notes:** This has nothing to do with the previous fics I've  
written. This is new and a departure from anything I've written so  
far. There will be a lot more angst in this one. This came about  
because of a friend who asked a question. So I answered her this way.  
Thanks Bren. Thanks to Sasha for being my sounding board.

Thanks to my wife for her incredible patience while I write. Love you!  
Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and gives feedback.

And we're off:

* * *

The shift had finally ended after a long slow night. The five CSI's on the notorious graveyard shift had all struggled to get the one scene that had happened all night, a house robbery. It was handed over to Catherine due to her seniority. The others began vainly looking for something to do.

Nick and Warrick ended up playing football on the PlayStation Nick kept hidden in his locker for such occasions. Sara finished up her paperwork from the cases she had recently closed. Grissom did his usual. He fed the bugs and various creatures that lived in his office.

Sara went to the locker room and changed her clothes. With a sigh, she walked back out hoping to get to the door quickly. She almost made it out unseen until, "Holy crap!" A voice yelped from behind her.

"Sara?" A second asked. Sara sighed and let her head drop forward briefly and turned around slowly. Standing near the break room doorway, stood her co-workers. Greg stood out in the hall with a leer forming his lips into a smile.

The only sign Warrick was breathing was his eyes were blinking in her direction rapidly.

"Wow! What's the deal?" Greg asked looking her up and down. Sara looked down at herself. She had traded her jeans and t-shirt for tight black leather pants. She had on a black tank top underneath a deep crimson long sleeve button down shirt. She had swapped her heavy black work boots for black suede.

"Man!" Nick said looking at her with a smile growing across his face. "You look,"

"Really really hot!" Greg gushed.

Catherine walked into the lab and saw a backside she had seen many times and had a few lewd thoughts over. The perfectly rounded part was encased in tight leather. Catherine walked around Sara and looked at her.

"Well!" Catherine said looking Sara up and down.

Sara wasn't feeling really happy at the moment. If she didn't have to be somewhere right after work she would have gone home to change first. She spent too much time guarding her life to be comfortable with the appraisal she was getting. Even though no harm was intended by the gentle teasing. She just wasn't a fan of herself in the spot light.

Catherine felt her heart rate pickup at the sight of the younger woman dressed in leather. She's got a body that's a sin in any religion you can mention! Catherine's mind and body screamed.

"You got a hot date?" Greg asked staring at her long legs. "I," Sara started. "It's a yes or no question Sara." Catherine said a little harshly. Why'd I snarl? Catherine asked herself.

Sara took a deep breath before replying. What did I do this time? Sara wondered. All Catherine did was snipe and snarl at her. She knew her attraction to Catherine was something she'd never see in reality.

Sara also knew that's why she couldn't get along with Catherine. She wanted more than Catherine would ever give. She wanted a friendship but they just clashed and Sara was tired of the constant bickering between them. She wanted Catherine's respect and approval but Catherine seemed unwilling to give it. She was quickly reaching her limit of what she willing to go through with Catherine and the constant fighting.

Nick saw the momentary hurt flash in Sara's eyes at Catherine's nasty tone. "You look really nice Sara." Sara looked up at Nick and graced him with one of her quirky grins.

She turned to look Catherine in the eyes. "Yes Catherine. I have a date." She said turning around to leave. "I do have a life on occasion." She spat out and slammed her way out the door.

Catherine stood frozen to her spot on the floor. Sara usually sighed and hung her head when they fought or just changed the subject. This time, she fought back and Catherine wasn't sure what that meant.

Another thing she wasn't sure about was the feelings running through her gut at the moment.

* * *

Greg walked into the dimly bar and walked up to the bar. He ordered a beer and looked around the room. It was your typical drinking style bar. The music was loud and cigarette smoke hung in the air like a fog. There were few people in the bar this early in the morning. Those few, like him, had the tired look of someone who worked the night shift and wanted something to chase away the day before going home and trying to sleep. He had been told by one of the other lab techs that this was a quiet place with very few happenings early in the morning.

His mind wondered to his favorite girl. Sara. He had it bad for the long legged beauty. He knew she saw him as nothing more than a co-worker. She was an enigma bar none. She was quiet and restrained. She barely spoke to the others unless it was work related. The thing that most drew your attention to Sara was the deeply haunted look of pain in the deep chocolate brown eyes. The pain she seemed to feel made you want to reach out and take it anyway from her just so she would smile. Greg loved to see Sara smile. It seemed to light up her whole face and make the haunted look disappear.

A new song came over the speakers from the jukebox causing him to lose his train of thought. He took a long swallow of his beer and looked around one more time. What he saw make him cough around the bottle. Sara Sidle was standing up and heading toward the door of the bar. A drop dead gorgeous blonde was right behind her. Sara had the blonde's hand in hers leading the way. They reached the door and the blonde pulled to a stop causing Sara to look behind her. Greg watched as the blonde turned to face Sara. She put one hand on her cheek and pulled the dark head down to her. The blonde kissed Sara on the lips. He watched as Sara smiled and leaned into the kiss. The women pulled away from each other slowly. Sara helped the blonde into her jacket placing a kiss on the back of her head. Sara's date turned back looking into the bar as she settled her jacket on her shoulders.

Greg got a good look at the gorgeous blonde and had two simultaneous revelations. Sara Sidle was a lesbian and the woman following her out the door looked somewhat like Catherine Willows.

* * *

Sara walked into the break room thirty minutes before shift started. She smelled the heavenly scent of coffee brewing and went to retrieve a cup.

"Hey Sara." She turned around and saw Greg in the doorway looking at her with a smile. "How about a Greg Special?" Sara gave him a tiny smile and nodded her head. Greg made the best coffee she had ever slipped past her lips. "If you think this will keep me from hurting you your wrong." She teased.

Greg poured the cup and handed it to her. He smiled in his boyish way trying to think of a way to say something about what he saw this morning. "How was your date?" 

Sara stopped her hand that was bringing the steaming ambrosia to her lips. "Ok." Greg took a sip of his and grinned. "I didn't know you were a lesbian." He said in his usual brusque manner. "What?" Sara asked almost losing her grip on her cup.

"I just happened to be at a bar last night and saw the blonde you walked out with."

"You were following me?!" Sara roared. "No." Greg quickly answered pushing his chair out of Sara's reach suddenly concerned for his health. "I was told about the bar by Hodges. I went for a drink before going home and I saw you there."

Sara felt her heart thundering in her chest afraid it was about to stop working under the strain. Now that Greg knew everyone would know. He couldn't keep a secret. This is just my damn luck! Sara hissed.

Greg saw the sudden look of fear cross Sara's face. He hadn't meant to do this. He just wanted to be in on the secret. "I won't tell Sara." 

Sara lifted her head and looked at him with suspicion and fear in her eyes. "At what cost?" Greg sighed and shook his head. "No cost. I'm not like that. You obviously don't want anyone to know so I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Thanks." She said still tense and expecting the worst. When her secret got out the last time, she ran all the way to Las Vegas.

"Maybe we can go out sometime and get a drink. Stare at the girls." Sara couldn't help the laugh that threatened to come out. "You're ok with this?" "Yeah. It's hot ya know?" He wiggled his bushy brows for emphasis. "Great. I just helped your fantasies about me didn't I?" She groaned. "Big time." He answered standing up hearing voices coming down the hall. He waited to see if she would say anything else. Truth be told he was waiting on the people coming down the hall to get closer. When he was able to determine the owners of the voices he looked at her a  
smiled.

She raised her eyebrows questioningly wondering what he was up to. When Nick and Warrick stepped into the break room she tensed up.

"So, we still on after the shift?" Greg asked her. Sara smiled a genuine Sidle smile at him. "Yeah. I'll meet you outside." Greg grinned and nodded to the two new arrivals. "Hi." 

Nick and Warrick stood looking between Sara and Greg in stunned confusion.

Catherine had been coming toward the break room when she heard Greg ask Sara out. She was just as stunned as the others when she heard the word `yeah.' There's that damn feeling again. She thought as her stomach dropped and she got angry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelations**

 **Author:** Krys

 **Posted by:** Sethanon

 **Pairing:** Sara/other (briefly) C/S (I promise)  
 **Rating:** The usual full range  
 **Spoilers** : Sporadic mentions  
 **Archive:** Want it? Take it? Tell me where you took it  
 **Disclaimers:** The same old. Not mine.

 **Summary:** What revelations can be made between enemies?

 **Author's notes:** This has nothing to do with the previous fics I've  
written. This is new and a departure from anything I've written so  
far. There will be a lot more angst in this one. This came about  
because of a friend who asked a question. So I answered her this way.  
Thanks Bren. Thanks to Sasha for being my sounding board.

Thanks to my wife for her incredible patience while I write. Love you!  
Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and gives feedback.

And we're off:

* * *

Nick and Sara were assigned a robbery at a liquor story where the suspect ended up shot and killed by an off duty police officer. They took their evidence back to the lab and went their separate ways to work on it. On her way back to the furthest darkest lab in the building, she stopped in to see Greg and drop off the various blood samples they had collected.

"Can you run these for me? Officer related shooting." Sara says handing the samples over. Greg took them from her with a smile. "Where do you want to go this morning?" Sara grinned. "For food." She answered.  
"Did you?" He asked while preparing the samples.  
"Did I what?"  
"Sleep with her."  
"That really isn't any of your business." Sara said defensively.  
"I know but did you?"  
"No."  
"She was hot. Why not?"

Sara sighed. Of all the people to find out it had to be Greg. "I just didn't." She knew why she didn't sleep with her. She remembered standing outside near their cars kissing when a vision of the woman she truly wanted flashed through her mind. She just couldn't go any further when the one she wanted was on her mind.

"I would've." He informed her standing to put the samples in the machine.  
"That I don't doubt." Sara replied. "Page me or Nick." She said wanting out of this particular conversation in a bad way.  
"Ok."

Sara walked out of Greg's cave and down to her own.

Catherine watched Sara walk from Greg's lab and down the hall. She knew where Sara was going. Sara always used the lab in the back. She said it was quiet and she was able to think more clearly without noise and distraction. Catherine thought it was just another way for Sara to hide from everyone else. She changed her direction and decided to go see how Greg had landed a  
date with the dark haired beauty. "Greg."

"Hey Catherine." He said looking up as she walked in. "So you finally got a date with Sara huh?"  
"Oh yeah." He said grinning like the love struck fool he was. He had told Sara he wouldn't tell and thanks to her he had some serious fantasies to think on. So by his accounting he would cover for her when he could. "We're going out for breakfast."

Catherine looked at the tech and felt a small anger building toward him. She wanted to be the one to go out with Sara. Instead, Sara was going out with the lovable dweeb. Catherine didn't say a word as she turned on her booted heel and walked out in a huff.  
Greg was left standing beside his desk wondering why Catherine had gotten mad at him. He shrugged it off quickly as more pleasurable thoughts prevailed. Like where to go for breakfast.

Sara walked into the lab that Nick had claimed with the DNA results in her hand. "Results." She said walking to him. "The blood belongs to the officer and the suspect. The shoe imprints backs up the officers version of events."

Nick lifted his head from the computer showing the tape of the robbery they had taken from the store. "Same here." He said taking  
the results to put in the case folder. "How do you feel about closing the case?"

Sara watched as Nick played the tape for her. She watched as the suspect came into the store waving a gun. The store clerk did the  
safe thing and responded by handing the money to the robber. A guy comes in and flashes something in his hand. "I blew these up." Nick said handing stills taken of the flashing movement. Sara saw the outline of the 5-point star. She watched the remaining tape and, "He's telling the truth. I think closing it is ok."

"I'll finish the paper work and bring it to you to sign." Nick offered.  
"That works for me. I'll take the evidence down to the locker then." Sara offered.

Nick nodded and walked over to the desk in the corner. Sara began picking up the evidence and rebagging it. "How was your date?"  
Sara stopped all movement. She was nowhere near ready to be discussing her private life with these people despite the fact they  
were only showing an interest in her life because they liked her. "Ok." She answered quickly.  
"Just ok huh? That sounds bad." He chuckled.  
"I. Uh," Sara stuttered.  
"I have a few friends I can hook you up with." Nick offered with a smile. Despite the fact that Sara was so shy and stand offish, he really did like her. Everyone in the lab had become a family. It seemed to him that Sara wanted to be part of that family but held back for some reason.

Sara forced a grin on her face and turned to face him. "Thanks but no thanks. The last time I got set up with a blind date," Sara stopped remembering when one of her friends had set her up with a woman that should have owned stock in Mary Kay. "Let's just say it was really bad."

* * *

Catherine sat in the break room with a hot cup of coffee trying to think about the odd feelings she was having over Sara. She knew she wanted the tone muscled body in her bed begging for her touch, but that was all she wanted. It was a one-shot deal kind of thing. Having been a dancer, Catherine knew she was bisexual. She had recently chosen men because it was all about the sex. No strings, no emotions. Just mutual need. Then why was she feeling weird about the shy and really straight Sara Sidle?

Sara seemed to dominate her thoughts lately. The two strong women just seemed to clash at every turn. Both were extremely competitive. Both striving for accolades from Grissom. The mention of Grissom brought about new thoughts. Catherine thought  
Sara wanted her old friend Gil Grissom. She had a tendency to say too much around him and stare at him with nothing short of worship in her eyes.

Catherine wanted to be friends with the emotional distant Sara but couldn't seem to drop the bickering. She wanted Sara in a way she couldn't have her so she would get nasty with her. She had never really given Sara a chance. Catherine drained the last of her coffee and tossed the cup into the trashcan. She made a decision right then to try and build a friendship between them with or without Sara's damn help.

As luck would have it, Catherine got a call out to a dead body and didn't make it back to the lab before shift ended. With a sigh, she logged her evidence into the lockers and headed home for a nap before Lindsey came home from school. As she drove home, she couldn't keep her mind off the long legged beauty. The same feelings she couldn't define came back when she thought of Greg out with the one she wanted to be with. 

* * *

Sara walked into her apartment sorting through her mail. She dropped it on the counter and went for her shower. As the warm water beat down on her, she thought back to her breakfast with Greg. She had actually had fun with the off the wall guy. They had opted for breakfast in one of the many small diners along the strip. They had talked about Greg's desire to be a CSI. She encouraged him to go to Grissom and ask if he could begin the training. Then subjects were turned to Sara being gay. Greg asked questions smiling the whole way.

She was doing her best dodge and evade tactics on the half buzzed fella. All of which worked like a dream. Sara picked up the shampoo and laughed to herself at the flushed cheeks he had be sporting by the time they had parted ways. She liked the guy even if he was stuck in sex mode. They had gotten along so well they had made plans to go, as Greg called it, Girl Drooling on their day off Saturday.

She finished up her shower and dried off. She padded into the kitchen with the towel wrapped around her chest and grabbed a beer from the frig. She twisted open the top and took it to her room. As she sat on her bed she used beer and bills, ok, it was mostly the beer, to force her mind from wondering to something or rather someone she couldn't have.

One blonde bombshell named Catherine Willows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelations**

 **Author:** Krys

 **Posted by:** Sethanon

 **Pairing:** Sara/other (briefly) C/S (I promise)  
 **Rating:** The usual full range  
 **Spoilers** : Sporadic mentions  
 **Archive:** Want it? Take it? Tell me where you took it  
 **Disclaimers:** The same old. Not mine.

 **Summary:** What revelations can be made between enemies?

 **Author's notes:** This has nothing to do with the previous fics I've  
written. This is new and a departure from anything I've written so  
far. There will be a lot more angst in this one. This came about  
because of a friend who asked a question. So I answered her this way.  
Thanks Bren. Thanks to Sasha for being my sounding board.

Thanks to my wife for her incredible patience while I write. Love you!  
Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and gives feedback.

And we're off:

* * *

Catherine walked into the crime lab that night with a determined set of her jaw. She was going to talk to Sara today and invite her out for breakfast. She had spent all her time on the drive in to work thinking about how to broach the subject. She went straight for the break room knowing she would find Sara in there with the newspaper and a cup of coffee.

She wasn't disappointed. Sara looked up from her paper when she saw someone come in. She didn't realize that she smiled widely at seeing Catherine.

Catherine however didn't miss the smile. What's that about? She asked herself. Sara usually just nods in my direction but here she is smiling. What's she up too?

"Hi Catherine. Is it still okay if I pick up Lindsey for pizza and a movie tonight?" She asked looking into the big blue eyes she dreamed about.

So that's it. Catherine thought unkindly. She wanted the smile to be for her but instead Sara was smiling over getting to see Lindsey. After Eddie's death, the two became buddies. Lindsey thought Sara was nice and really cool. Lindsey would come back from their days out together going on and on about the things they did. Lindsey said that Sara was funny and that she talked a lot. Catherine was shocked over the apparent difference from the Sara that Lindsey saw to the one that the adults that worked with her saw. Sara seemed to love the outings with her hyper daughter. Catherine had at first fought the idea of them spending time together. She had been furious over Sara's closing of Eddie's case. She thought that Sara was taking Lindsey out because she felt guilty over not getting an arrest. Then she realized Sara was doing it because she wanted too.

"Yeah. She's hasn't stopped talking about it since you called her on Tuesday. Have her home by 11:00." She answered pouring her a cup of coffee and sitting down across the table from Sara. "Cool. Thanks." Sara replied looking back down at her paper.

"How was your date?" Catherine asked trying to find something to talk about. Sara's head flung back up so fast she heard her neck pop. It wasn't you! She said quietly. Out loud she replied with, "Ok."  
"Just ok?" Catherine pushed.  
"Yeah."  
"No repeat then?" Catherine was relentless. Why did she care anyway?

Sara was asking herself that very question. "No."

Catherine was getting aggravated at the one word evasive answers but feeling strangely happy that Sara wasn't going back out with this guy. She was just trying to make conversation with this reclusive guarded woman and Sara was hiding as usual. "You are just  
informative." She snipped. "I keep my personal life out of work Catherine." Sara said without thinking.

"And I don't right?" Catherine hissed slamming her empty cup onto the table. She knew Sara was referring to her many and often detailed discussions about her dates.

Sara groaned. "That's not what I meant."  
"Then what did you mean?" Catherine countered standing up.  
"That I don't like talking about my personal life with anyone if that's ok with you." Sara snarled getting to her feet and walking out the door heading for Grissom's office to see if he had a case so she could get away from Catherine. It hurt too damn much to be fighting with Catherine all the time. Very fight added a new layer of ice around her already frozen heart just so she could function around the one person she truly wanted in a very long time.

"Damn you Sidle. Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" Catherine growled throwing her hands up in the air.

Sara walked out of Grissom's office with an assignment sheet in her hand. She went to her locker and grabbed her gun sliding it into place on her hip. She pulled her jacket on and then added her vest. She walked out and straight to one of the Tahoe's without speaking to anyone. She was tired of the constant fighting with Catherine. She knew she stayed on the defensive so she wouldn't have to deal with the feelings she had. She wanted the straight woman so bad her chest ached and her head hurt just being around her. It was easier to pretend to be a bitch, then have to own up to her feelings. She didn't own up to her feelings if at all possible. As a matter of fact she tried not to have emotions at all. Every time she had them, they ended up getting her hurt and disappointed.

"That's right Sara. Keep running and one day you might be able to run  
away from yourself." She said to the empty truck.

* * *

"Catherine?" Grissom asked. She turned around to face her boss and old friend. "Yes?"

"How's your case coming along?" He asked looking at a folder in his hands.

"It's coming." She tossed out. "Why?" She was being a bitch and knew it but couldn't seem to stop. She was still mad at herself for  
getting angry with Sara when Sara hadn't done anything but be her normal head in the sand self.

"Because I always ask." He said confused. His mind was still on Sara. She seemed upset about something. Her being upset usually had to do with Catherine. They were great CSI's and even better as a team. He just couldn't put them together much because their competitive natures came out. They had two very different viewpoints on things so it made them good together. He often wondering if he should intrude and try to bring them closer but he firmly believed in letting his people work out their own problems. He raised his head to find Catherine had walked away. He sighed and went on his way.

Catherine dropped her box of evidence on the evidence table with a thud. All she had been doing was trying to be friendly toward Sara. Sara was the one that got bent and took off like usual. It was Sara's fault this time. Not hers. Are you sure about that? A tiny voice asked. 

* * *

Sara managed to get into the lab and stay there after coming back from her scene. She was able to wrap her case up quickly when Greg gave her the DNA results. She called Vega and sat in on the interrogation. The guy admitted to the break in. She went back to the lab and finished her paperwork. She dropped it off on Grissom's desk then went in search of Catherine.

She found her leaning over the table and had to swallow against her suddenly dry throat. Catherine was in form fitting black jeans and a red shirt that rode up her back just slightly. "Cath, Catherine." It took two attempts to get out one word.

Catherine looked up to see Sara looking in her direction. She cocked her head to the side waiting to see what the younger woman wanted. When Sara said nothing but swallowed a few times she said, "Yes Sara?"

"What time can I pick up Lindsey?" She asked looking over Catherine's shoulder while giving the impression she was looking at her. Sara couldn't look directly at her for fear she would spontaneously combust. She didn't care what her and Warrick's pig experiment  
proved. One look at the blonde goddess that was Catherine Willows could cause Spontaneous Human Combustion. Her steadily tightening  
pants were proof.

"The usual will be ok." Catherine asked wondering why Sara's face was flushed and a little pink around the ears. "Ok. 6 it is then."

Catherine watched as Sara started to say something then quickly changing her mind and slamming her jaw shut with an almost audible  
click.

Sara had opened her mouth to ask Catherine to have breakfast with her. She changed her mind not sure if she could take being around  
Catherine away from work where there were no distractions she could latch on to. She reminded herself they didn't really get along  
anyway. Why subject myself to any more humiliation from her hands if I don't have to? She asked her logical self. The heart answered with, because you want her.

She sighed and was about to leave the room when Grissom came in. "I just got your paperwork."  
"Nice work." He complimented.  
"Thanks." She said looking down at the floor. "Since there's nothing going on, can I go home?"

Grissom and Catherine both stood there with mouths hanging open. Sara wanted to go home early? She always came in early and stayed late. There were days she didn't even go home at all. But hell had surely frozen over. The great overachieving Sara Sidle was asking to go home early.

Must be that hot date she had. Catherine hissed to herself. She's just got to see him again. Sara had a headache and wanted to go home. She didn't feel like another fight or have to answer another question from the well  
meaning but horny Greg.

"Yes." Grissom answered watching as she turned away from him.  
"I'll be by at 6." 

* * *

Sara opened the door to her apartment and threw her keys on the bar by the door. She tossed her mail on the counter and went straight for the fridge. She had awhile so she drained two beers and went to bed. She was awakened by a ringing sound that was really loud. She rolled over with a growl and got up to look for the offending sound. She found her cell phone chirping at her.

"Sidle."

Catherine heard the sleepy voice growl her name. Sara had been sleeping. The woman never slept Sara had admitted once. It got four  
hours she was good to go. Now she had woken her up.

"Hey. I just wanted to check on you." Catherine said softly.  
"I was sleeping." Sara grumbled. " I do that on the very rare occasion." She added rubbing her eyes and sinking into the couch.  
"It's good for you." Catherine said. The image of a barely clad Sara sitting in bed looking adorable half asleep rose to her mind. She cleared her throat and went on trying to stop the vision. "I was concerned. You never leave early. Are you sure you want to deal with Lindsey today?"

"You said it was ok Catherine. I'm just tired." She huffed.

Catherine sighed. Are we doomed to snap at each other forever? "I was just trying to help in case you weren't feeling well."  
Sara sighed heavily herself. "Sorry. I don't do well until I've had coffee. I feel fine. Just tired. Thanks for calling." She added.

Catherine pulled the phone away from ear and looked at it like it was alive and a bad liar. Sara had actually thanked her for  
something. "Uh, well ok. I'll see you tonight."

Sara smiled slightly and promised to be on time. She hung up and laid down on the couch and was promptly asleep in seconds.  
Catherine put her phone on her hip and smiled. See, we can be polite. She thought happily. A new feeling of anticipation rose in her. She pushed it down and turned back to her evidence not taking the time to find out where the feeling was coming from and what it was about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelations**

 **Author:** Krys

 **Posted by:** Sethanon

 **Pairing:** Sara/other (briefly) C/S (I promise)  
 **Rating:** The usual full range  
 **Spoilers** : Sporadic mentions  
 **Archive:** Want it? Take it? Tell me where you took it  
 **Disclaimers:** The same old. Not mine.

 **Summary:** What revelations can be made between enemies?

 **Author's notes:** This has nothing to do with the previous fics I've  
written. This is new and a departure from anything I've written so  
far. There will be a lot more angst in this one. This came about  
because of a friend who asked a question. So I answered her this way.  
Thanks Bren. Thanks to Sasha for being my sounding board.

Thanks to my wife for her incredible patience while I write. Love you!  
Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and gives feedback.

And we're off:

* * *

"Hey mommy." Lindsey called out to her mother as she came sprinting across the school playground.  
"Hey baby." Catherine said with a smile giving her daughter a big hug.  
"Is Sara still coming to get me today?"

Catherine smiled as she watched her daughter climb in the truck and click on her seatbelt. She pulled hers on and started the  
truck. "Yes. At 6."

"Cool. Are you going this time?" Catherine felt her smile slip just slightly. She had always listened as Lindsey went on and on about her trips out with Sara. She had always wanted to go with them but hadn't wanted to intrude on their fun time together. At first Sara had asked Catherine if she wanted to go but after constant refusals, Sara stopped asking.

"She didn't ask me baby. Besides, I thought you liked going out with Sara alone." Catherine dodged.  
"I do but she always asks me how you are and stuff. If you went she wouldn't have to ask." Lindsey said with the innocence only a child could muster.

Sara asks about me? Catherine thought to herself. She doesn't even like me. 

* * *

Sara pulled up in front of Catherine's house at 5:45 on the dot. She was hardly ever late for anything but her time with Lindsey was her one rare treat in her week and the one thing she had other than work to look forward to so she made sure she was on time. As she pulled back her hand to knock, the door flung open and a happy blonde blur slammed into her legs.

"Linds, let her get inside please." Catherine called out snickering. When she stepped inside the door frame and saw Sara kneeling down in front of her excited child, the snickering abruptly ended. Sara had a bright smile on her face that showed off the gap in the front of her teeth. Her eyes twinkled happily as she pulled Lindsey in for a hug. "Hey Sagira." Sara whispered in the little ear.

"Hey Sara." Lindsey said pulling away from the hug. "Come look." Sara was tugged by the hand hard enough to make her balance  
shift. "Easy there Sagira." She laughed standing up. Lindsey was pulling her into the house. "Can I?" Sara asked looking at Catherine and indicating the door.

Catherine sighed gently. This was not how she wanted their relationship to be. It bothered Catherine that Sara felt she had to  
ask permission to come in the house every time she came over. "Of course." She said stepping aside to let the shy brunette in the house.

Lindsey had finally let go of the long graceful hand and ran to the kitchen table where she dove her hands into her backpack. She  
retrieved a piece of paper and went running back to Sara. Proudly, Lindsey presented the paper to her big friend. Sara took the paper and looked at. Her big smile returned as she lifted her head from the paper in her hand. Catherine had no idea what the paper was. Lindsey hadn't said anything to her about schoolwork. She watched as Sara bit down on her bottom lip. Catherine had worked with Sara long enough to know the younger woman was giving something some very serious consideration.

"Way to go Sagira!" Sara said handing the paper back to the now beaming little girl. "I think that deserves an ice cream after  
dinner."

"Yesss!" Lindsey giggled. "Thank you for studying with me."  
"No prob. You ready?" She asked. Catherine was standing there with her mouth half open. Sara had helped Lindsey study for math? When? Where? Neither of them had said anything about a study session. She knew Lindsey was having a hard time with math. She had tried to help but both the Willows girls had gotten aggravated. And what does Sagira mean? Catherine reached out and took the paper from her daughter and saw the bright red A+ at the top of the page with the words Excellent Improvement written under the A. "Looks like I owe you a thank you." Catherine said still dumbfounded.

"Not really." Sara said jamming her hands into her pockets looking down at the floor. "I've always been good at math." "Sara, can mommy go with us tonight?" Lindsey asked grabbing her coat from the closet. Sara felt the panic begin. She wanted Catherine to go and always had but Catherine always said no. She had a hard time being around Catherine at work because she was always afraid she would say something about the way she felt for the beautiful blonde. Now having to be around her without the distractions work provided might not be the best idea. Hell, Catherine didn't even like her. She opened her mouth to say no but "If she wants to she can." Did I really just say that? Sara's inner voices asked.

Catherine was just as shocked as Sara was at the words. Sara had never given her any indication in long time that she was welcome to join them. She was being handed an attempt to start a relationship other than the hostile one they seemed to dwell on. "I would like to go."

Sara looked up from the floor in surprise. She had expected yet another no. As always she quickly had to hide her emotions around the strong tough woman but the total happiness of Catherine agreeing to come couldn't be contained. Catherine saw the shy grin flash across the beautiful face and felt her breathing hitch slightly. This might actually be fun. 

* * *

After two large pizzas had been demolished and the Garfield movie watched, the three were walking out of the mall with ice cream cones. Catherine watched as Sara stopped by the road on the sidewalk and stuck out her hand. Lindsey instantly grabbed it and the two started walking across the road to the truck. Catherine followed behind them smiling the whole time. When Sara walked under the streetlight, Catherine saw something she hadn't paid a lot of attention to before.

Sara was gorgeous. She had always known Sara was easy on the eyes, which had drawn Catherine's attention in the first place, but there was something about tonight that was different. The light hit her dark hair just at the right angle causing it to look just a shade lighter. Sara had worn tight black jeans that hugged her lean hips and impossibly long legs. The long sleeve white sweater was worn baggy somehow adding to the overall effect of showing off what she knew was a well-toned body. She walked with an easy lazy stride off duty instead of the purposeful steady long steps she took while working. Sara had unconsciously slowed her steps taking smaller ones so Lindsey could keep up. What Sara didn't know but Catherine saw with increasing desire was the slight sway to those perfect hips because of the slower steps.

Catherine had to stop when a new feeling came over her. This one was warm and it filled her with a happiness so full, there was no way to stop the smile that bounced onto her face. She had almost become use to the feelings of lust she got while around Sara but lately some weird feelings were cropping up. Feelings she couldn't identify and wasn't sure she wanted to.

Sara had noticed Catherine the minute she had seen her at the house. Her blonde hair was curled slightly at the ends. The blue jeans were just snug enough to show a flat stomach and strong rounded hips. The pants flared at the bottom against the black-heeled boots she wore. The turtleneck she wore was a powder blue that made her deeper blue eyes stand out like a beacon. The beacon that had been calling to Sara all night long. Being around Catherine away from the tense atmosphere of work was wonderful. Catherine smiled and laughed without restraint. Sara really liked this side of the blonde.

Sara now knew how Ulysses must have felt hearing the call of the Sirens. Sara herself was drawn into the song of Catherine's laugh. Sara also knew the rest of the story. The Sirens had a tendency to dash their victims against the rocks. Sara was heading toward the rocks of rejection at full speed. 

* * *

At exactly 11, Sara pulled into Catherine's driveway. The two adults piled out and turned to see the sleeping form of Lindsey buckled into her seat. Sara grinned as she went around to the passenger door and unhooked the seat belt. She leaned in and wrapped her long strong arms around the little body.

Catherine smiled at the sight of Lindsey snuggling into Sara's chest. Lucky kid. The thought popped into her mind so suddenly the blush was a bright red. Sara was still looking down at Lindsey and hadn't noticed the bright red tint on the fair face. She tightened her grip and turned to see Catherine already working the key into the lock. She followed cradling her little buddy with ease. "Where is her room?"

Catherine smiled and led the way up the steps. Catherine opened the door to the bright pink room. Sara squinted her eyes at the color. Pink had never been her thing. Catherine pulled back the covers and moved aside. Sara set the girl on her bed moving to take off her shoes.

Neither spoke for fear of waking the sleeping princess. Sara bent down catching her hair in her hand and kissed the warm cheek. She  
stood up to see a trademark Willows smile plastered on Catherine's face. Sara grinned and shrugged her shoulders heading out of the  
room. Catherine took one last look at Lindsey and pulled the door to. She followed Sara's steps back downstairs to find Sara waiting by the front door.

"Leaving already?" Catherine asked feeling her stomach drop. She wanted Sara to stay at least for a little while. Tonight had been  
almost magical and she wasn't ready for it to end.

"Uh, well, I," Sara started but couldn't finish. Her eyes immediately went to focus on her shoes. "Thanks for coming with us. It was fun." Catherine took another step toward Sara. "Had I known it was that much fun, I woulda went sooner."

Sara looked up and saw a genuine grin so she gave one of her own. "Maybe you'll join us more often then." Catherine had kept drawing closer to Sara intending to see how close she could get before Sara balked. She heard the smart comment but caught the request in her voice at the same time. "I might just do that."

When Sara looked up again, she swallowed hard at how close Catherine had gotten to her without her noticing. Catherine was one step away from being within hugging range. Come closer Catherine. Her body screamed. Her shy rational side warned them both, You're already too close.

Then Catherine took that last step closing the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revelations**

 **Author:** Krys

 **Posted by:** Sethanon

 **Pairing:** Sara/other (briefly) C/S (I promise)  
 **Rating:** The usual full range  
 **Spoilers** : Sporadic mentions  
 **Archive:** Want it? Take it? Tell me where you took it  
 **Disclaimers:** The same old. Not mine.

 **Summary:** What revelations can be made between enemies?

 **Author's notes:** This has nothing to do with the previous fics I've  
written. This is new and a departure from anything I've written so  
far. There will be a lot more angst in this one. This came about  
because of a friend who asked a question. So I answered her this way.  
Thanks Bren. Thanks to Sasha for being my sounding board.

Thanks to my wife for her incredible patience while I write. Love you!  
Thanks to everyone who reads my stories and gives feedback.

And we're off:

* * *

Catherine found herself lying on her bed still fully dressed. Sara had went running like the hounds of hell were up her ass when Catherine had finally gotten close enough to touch the shy younger woman. Catherine was a touchy person anyway so reaching out to put her hand on Sara's arm was done without a seconds thought. Just as her hand connected with Sara's arm, Sara had jumped and actually squeaked. Her eyes had gotten huge and the smile on her face was instantly gone. She watched as Sara started to shake slightly and look at the door behind her like a caged animal desperately wanting out.

Sara had mumbled her thanks for a nice night and used those long legs to practically run for her car.

Catherine lay awake staring at the dark ceiling wondering what the hell had gotten into Sara. It was nothing but a simple touch. Sara had acted like she'd been hit. Catherine had gotten wrapped up in the sweet shy nature Sara was giving off. She had been utterly shocked to find herself wanting to kiss the reserved woman. Ok, not really. She had wanted to kiss her for a very long time but the intent she felt behind that desire was a shock.

The three of them had a wonderful time. Sara listened to every word Lindsey said actually paying attention. She would comment on one thing or other that was said. She smiled every time she looked at Lindsey. She had heard Sara laugh before but never so clearly or so often. Sara's laugh was light and strong when she used it. Sara had even laughed at a few things Catherine had said. Usually the best Catherine got was a smirk or a tight snicker.

Sara truly was a completely different person away from work. She seemed less stressed, less on edge. The same guarded confidence was there but it wasn't shoved right onto the strong shoulders like a badge of protection like she did at work. She seemed to almost relax when she was with Lindsey only to tense up again if Catherine got to close to her. If Catherine moved out of her personal space, she would relax again. Catherine was confused. Sara seemed to enjoy having Catherine around but threw up her shields if she got to close physically.

"What is wrong with me?" Catherine groaned into the ceiling as the feelings she had gotten while crossing the parking lot came back to her.

* * *

Sara drove home at speeds that would have made a NASCAR driver jealous. She ran up the steps to her apartment and sighed in relief as the door closed behind her. Safe! She went to the frig and grabbed a beer. She took a long drag and began shedding clothes as she went to her bedroom.

She dropped down on her bed kicking off her tennis shoes sighing heavily. "Dumb Sara, real dumb." She chastised herself harshly. "She thinks you're a nut job."

Sara clearly recalled her hasty flight out of Catherine's house and away from Catherine. Sara was doing ok until she felt Catherine put her hand on her arm. All her careful wall building and hiding her feelings all night long was almost undone by a simple meaningless touch. Sara had wanted to pull Catherine into her arms to hold her and kiss her the way she wanted to for too long to remember. Instead of risk losing the tentative cease-fire they had established, she ran. She was so good at running she didn't realize she had ran until she got into her car and felt her body relaxing. Had she waited one more second, she knew she would have destroyed everything by kissing the object of her dreams and fantasies.

"Give it up Sara and move on. She doesn't want you like you want her." Sara reached out and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. She dialed half a number and then set it back down. "Well damn." She couldn't even make a phone call without thinking about Catherine.

* * *

Catherine sat at the kitchen table across from her big sister. Lindsey was in the living room watching Saturday afternoon cartoons.

"You in there?" Nancy teased her little sister after seeing the far away look in her eyes.

"Wha, oh, yeah." Catherine answered with a guilty smile.  
"So what's his or her name?"

Catherine choked on the beer in her mouth and started coughing. Once she got control back, she smiled. "What makes you think there is a he or she?"

"Don't be difficult Cath." Nancy warned with a raised eyebrow. "I know you." Nancy hadn't seen the smile that seemed stuck on Catherine's face and the lost look in her eyes since her first girlfriend in high school. Whoever was causing this reaction in her sister was accomplishing something not even the lousy ex-husband of hers and been able to get.

"Her name is Sara." Catherine answered shooting for the truth. Nancy had always known her sister was bisexual. Catherine had been attracted to anything that looked good to her. She had to admit that Catherine had excellent taste in lovers.

Nancy ran her mind through the halls of her mind. It was a name she had heard before. "Sara? The one you work with?" She asked surprised. According to Catherine the two barely got along. "The one you're always either praising for her work or cussing because she dared to challenge your standing with the great Grissom. The same Sara that takes Lindsey out once a week?"

Catherine answered by introducing her sister to her middle finger. She grinned and answered, "Yeah. I went out with them last night."  
"Oh?" Nancy prodded.

"It's like she's a totally different person sis. At work she's guarded like Fort Knox expecting an invasion. She's competitive and cocky. She's damn good and she knows it. She's driven and takes things personally. Last night she was relaxed. She laughed and smiled. She even told a few corny jokes. She was almost shy. You should see how well those two get along." Catherine said indicating the girl in the living room. "Sara dotes on Lindsey while Lindsey acts like every word Sara says is the gospel. Sara is so protective it's funny. Lindsey never screamed when Sara held her hand as they walked across the road. I do that and I get a lecture on the fact that she isn't a little girl anymore." Catherine kept on. "And we won't go into that luscious lean body."

Nancy laughed at the blush that quickly consumed her sister's face at the thought of Sara's physical attributes. "Sounds like you've got it bad."

Catherine thunked her empty beer bottle on the table a little harder than necessary. "I do not! Yes I would love to get her in my bed but that's it!" Catherine nearly shouted her denial. "She's too emotionally challenged for anything lasting."  
"The lady doth protest too much." Nancy said with an evil grin.

* * *

Across town, Sara was sitting in a bar with Greg. This time she had picked the bar. It was a large one along the strip. The walls were painted gunmetal gray. The decor was tables and bar stools. A DJ spun the music from a booth beside the dance floor that took up half the room. At night this bar was crammed to capacity. At 4 in the afternoon, it was busy but not so full you couldn't see across the room.

Sara had been nursing her scotch while Greg downed beer. He had just ordered his third. "How long you been gay?" Greg asked. Sara sighed. She didn't like to discuss her personal life very much. Greg was so thrilled he hadn't stopped asking questions. "Since I was in college." She answered.

They both watched a leggy red head pass their table in a tight leather miniskirt. "Damn that's hot."  
"Not bad." Sara said mischievously laughing at the sudden jaw drop.  
"What's wrong with it?" He asked grinning.  
"She's too skinny." Sara answered taking another sip of her drink.  
"Skinny is good." Greg slurred slightly.  
"Yeah but not so skinny you risk breaking something." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted it. Greg's eyebrows rose up into his messy hair at rapid speed. She could almost see the lust flash across his brain.

"Like it rough huh?" He teased.

Sara had already trapped herself in her own statement so she forged on. "Sometimes." She so couldn't believe the shit coming out of her own lips. Of all the people to be saying them too. She thought with a grin. She knew about Greg's crush on her. She had told him several times in many different ways she wasn't interested but bless his little hormonal heart, he never gave up.

Greg took another long drag form his beer trying to picture the image of, "What about her?" Sara asked pointing to a tall raven haired woman standing at the bar trying to divert his attention from the lust filled thoughts she knew he had to be having.

"Wow. You?" Greg asked feeling the effects of the beer.  
"I like `em a little shorter than me." Came the answer.  
"What do you like?" Greg asked looking at his new friend.

Catherine. She answered. "Blonde, petite but with some muscle. I like a woman to be smart and funny."

Greg laughed remembering the one that he had seen Sara with that night she found out she was gay. Even in his slightly drunk state, he knew who Sara wanted. The looks that Sara handed out when Catherine wasn't looking. The constant bickering and competition between them was Sara's way of dealing with how she felt for the unattainable Catherine.

He couldn't stop the evil grin on his face. "You want Catherine bad don't you?"

* * *

Sunday was spent catching up on housecleaning and the various chores such as laundry. Sara was sitting on her couch listening to the radio while reading the new forensic magazine that had come in yesterday's mail.

The phone rang causing her to jump. The only time her home phone rang was when Grissom wanted her to come in early. She reached over and grabbed he phone almost happy for the distraction.

"Hello."  
"Hey Sara."

Sara raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had given Lindsey her phone number after her dad died but the girl had never called it. She always called on her cell phone.

"Sagira?" She asked making sure.  
"Yeah. I need help with History." Lindsey sighed looking at the book in front of her.

Catherine walked into the kitchen to find her daughter on the phone. Sara heard Catherine ask, "Who are you talking to?"  
"Sara." Came the quick answer.  
"Linds, I told you not to wake her up." Sara winced at the harsh tone. "I was awake."  
"She said she was awake momma." Lindsey repeated.  
"Sara? I'm sorry about this." Catherine said into the phone.  
"Really it's ok. I was awake. I was sitting here reading." Sara assured her to keep Lindsey out of trouble. Sara heard the phone being passed around.  
"Mothers." Lindsey growled quietly.  
"No kidding." Sara replied thinking about her own. "So what's the prob?"  
"We just started ancient civ. The teacher gave us extra credit words. If we can give the English words for them, we get 10 points added onto the next test."  
"And you want me to translate?" Sara assumed.  
"Well you do speak Egyptian." Lindsey matter of factly replied.  
"She what?" She heard Catherine ask.  
"Looking them up would work too ya know." Sara teased knowing she would do the translation just because her Sagira asked her too.  
"If I can't say them how am I supposed to look them up?" Lindsey asked rationally.  
Sara couldn't stop the grin on her face. "Have your mom bring them to work with her and I'll translate them. She can bring them back home. What do I get for doing this?"  
"A big hug?" Lindsey offered.  
Sara chuckled. "Sounds like I get the better part of the deal."


End file.
